1. Field of Technology
The disclosure relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly to protection of MEMS devices from damage.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include micro mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. An interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. One plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate, the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap.
Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed. In designing commercial products utilizing this MEMS technology, packaging is developed in consideration of the requirements of cost, reliability and manufacturability. The packaging associated with the MEMS devices can incorporate various features to protect MEMS elements from being damaged by external forces.